


Bad Decisions

by CyanideP



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideP/pseuds/CyanideP
Summary: "Tammy honestly had no clue how she had ended up in this situation. Well, that’s not entirely true. She supposed it was much more accurate to say, she couldn’t make up her mind as to which precipitating factor was at fault for her current lapse in judgment."
Just needed to give my OTP some love. Yes I know they're from different universes. I don't care.





	

Tammy was only vaguely aware of the door slamming behind them, as the dark haired pilot pushed her up against the wall. Not that she would’ve cared. Better it was closed anyways. Arus forbid anyone see her with him. It would increase what was already going to be an awkward atmosphere. Neither of them wanted that.

Tammy honestly had no clue how she had ended up in this situation. Well, that’s not entirely true. She supposed it was much more accurate to say, she couldn’t make up her mind as to which precipitating factor was at fault for her current lapse in judgment.

It could be the fact that she’d consumed what was probably the equivalent to Lance’s entire liquor cabinets worth of alcohol. It could also be the fact that her date to this function was a complete dimwit. Not that the dimwit she was currently with was much better, but at least he was hot.

More importantly, she’d failed her final flight exam. Which was something she was supposed to just move on from, with a smile, and no erratic behavior. What bullshit.

What other reason could there be for shoving her tongue down Daniel’s throat as he stripped her out of the fancy dress -she borrowed from Larmina- she’d agonized over for hours. He was literally ripping the fabric in his haste. Tammy desperately prayed he wasn’t fast at everything.

Why’d Pidge think she’d be okay with no supervision?

Tammy could honestly say that she had no idea as to why he was the one she was with, or how she ended up in his arms. She knew after tonight, it’d never be spoken of again. But in all honesty, she didn’t really care. Actually the speed demon was doing a marvelous job of removing all cohesive thought from her head all together. Trailing a jagged line across her neck, shoulders, and chest. His hands making their way to her bra strap. Unclasping it he dragged it from her lithe frame before throwing it.

Her fingers worked rapidly to unbutton his dress shirt, and undo the buckle of his belt, his tie already loosened and across the room to join her bra.

The flurry of cloths, frenzied desperate lips, hands and hot bodies seemed to blur past her, as they both fell into his bed with all the passion that their snarky, competitive, annoyance filled acquaintanceship had. It was a purely physical outlet.

Something to let her frustration with her own failure out on.

Tammy was far too gone to care what Daniel thought of her body, or what he made of the pitiful mewling whines he was making come from her mouth. As he hotly laved her nipple before nipping her soft flesh.

She threw back her head, her fingers wandering the lithe and wiry muscle of his smooth back.

She hissed with delight as he pulled off her underwear, leaving her bare as the day she was born before beginning to explore her flesh. Tammy arched into his touch, as he weaved his clumsy but effective fingers through the intensifying wet heat at her core. Plunging two of his long digits into her. Arus, she’d never felt something this intense before he worked her over with those hands.

Deciding it was only fair if she returned the favor, Tammy let her fingers wander his rib-cage, and abs, making their way slowly south. She followed the stripe of black hair hair downward from his navel until she reached and wrapped her hand around his rigid and ready appendage that had been hiding behind his trousers.

“Shit Tam,” She heard him groan encouragingly from around her nipple. She smoothed her hand up and down his length. He responded with a curl of his fingers inside her. They brushed over that spot that hit just right, and had her melting. Needing more.

“Stop teasing.” She whined out when he did it again and again. Hitting it with just enough pressure to feel amazing but not send her over.

“You want it?” He asked arrogantly, lifting his mouth from her breasts, smirking at her. Tammy was too drunk for the expression to rile her as it normally did.

“Yes. Now.” She heard herself demand with need.

He leaned into her, capturing her lips, nipping them occasionally. She sighed as his tongue slipped between her lips and stroked her own. Holy Arus, him being this good was not fair. She whined and protested when he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her new favorite toy, before realizing he meant to screw her into oblivion.

She pushed herself up the bed to get comfortable, Tammy spread her legs wider, canting her hips, and thrusting slightly at the brush of his organ against her heat.

He tangled his hands inside her hair, messing up her careful hair style before slowly impaling her. Tammy groaned in ecstasy. It was slow and deep and she loved it. Apparently he wasn’t fast at everything.

God, she was going to regret this in the morning.


End file.
